Steven's journey
by Gerak999
Summary: (English version of my first fanfic) After escaping from Yellow Diamond. Steven and Peridot should have to travel by sea to return home.
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**After escaping from Yellow Diamond. Steven and Peridot should have to travel by sea to return home.**

 **This story is a bit sketchy and hypothetical about if i put Steven without the Crystal Gems and traveling on a boat with homeward gems, if you like it, then i will continue it with placer. (PD: sorry for my english :P)**

Gerak Pov . (Perspective)

It was 3 am, the night was bright, and the ocean was quiet... too quiet.

It did not last long when something hit the water and shook the boat. My insomnia was already warning me, a storm was coming, just did not know what kind.

Dressed in a white sleeveless shirt I get out of bed a bit grumpy. I left my cabin and saw Polly awake Harley awake watching the starboard. The first one had just turned 12 and the second was 9 years old. They are my little cousins and i have been looking them for as long as we've been searching for his parents who went missing on a flight. There is still hope to find them, I hold a small box that tells me that.

-What happened?- I said impatiently

-A Spacecraft fell from space! - Said Polly excited while almost glasses fall from her face.

-Okay…-

Yep, barely visible smoke in the air, checked.

Yep, a burnt smell slightly, checked.

Yep, green glow out of the water in the middle of the ocean, checked.

-¿ ... Well Gerak ? ¿Shouldn't you do something about it?- Harley said, sounding worried

-I hope not, the last time i deal with this stuff, it did not end well… I said unsure.

-Gerak ! -

-fine! fine! I'm going down to see what is happening- I said defeated.

I went back and look under my bed my special diving mask. It was originally a skull painted mask I used on certain occasions. I modified it a little so that is now perfect to go diving.

When swimming towards the object, which in turn began to stop shining, I could feel an uneasiness in the water... like I was being watched. Still I kept diving down.

When i arrived and enter through a hole, I could see two small figures, which one seemed to have a kind of… oh no, bubbles they are drowning. Quickly I grab them and put my mask on the one that seemed more unconscious. Then i swam as fast as I could and i take them out of the water with the little strength I had left.

-¿are they gonna be okey?- Polly asked to Harley.

-coff coff- trying to catch breath i grab a towel and my clothes. One survivor was any definition of alien, with green skin, small, uniform and what appeared to be a helmet?… no, It was triangular hair…?

The other survivor was a child of the age of Harley, a little chubby but not both, with a shirt that had a star in the middle.

The 'alien' 'awoke immediately.

-Steven!- said to the boy.

-coff coffee… peridot- taking off my mask and spitting up water.

-Steven Oh! you okay?- Judging by the voice, I figured it was a girl

-Yes, hehe, I almost drown myself-

-Forgive me, i left my guard down and got knocked out by the impact-

-It's all right Peridot, the important thing is that we are safe now-

As soon as they finished saying that, we observed a little bewildered.

-Say thanks to Gerak, he was the one who saved you- Harley was pointing me to give me all the credit.

-although we forced him because he is lazy- interrupted Polly… I'm not so lazy!

-There wasn't anybody else on the ship ¿right?- i asked indifferent while putting me back my clothes.

-Yeah, luckily it was only the two of us, thanks you for saving us- said the kid.

-From what I saw from the ship… or whatever it was left, you had luck- I said reflecting on his luck… I saw much more disconcerting things than these.

-Ahem… Well… ¿who you are anyway?- the alien looked uncomfortable.

-He saved your life, do not be rude-

-My name is Gerak , and they are Harley and Polly.- I presented myself as i interrupted Polly, I already know how she gets with that tone, did not want to her to fight the alien for something unnecessary.

-And you are in my ship… in the middle of océan.- I was curious of the events that happened to them, but there was no time for that.

-Take- I throw my towel to ''Steven'' and head to the helm.

-Harley open the sails, we will go to the next land we see.-

-Wait! So fast? Why would you not at least ask something to the alien we have here?-

-¿How do you know I am not of this system!?- She yelled childishly

-Peridot, you are green.- say the boy smiling. It seemed they know each other for some time.

We have to leave this area , we can talk later as we sail.- Luckily , they did not know of the danger that all this alien spaceship falling from the sky actually meant. I rather be paranoid and cautious… for personal reasons…

Until we got to an unknown island, Harley and Steven didn't stop playing a game from the cellphone, while ''Peridot'' was walking in circles watching the sea.

She refused to give any… ''information'' until we touched land, including Steven, forced him to say nothing for the moment. You could tell she did not trust anyone except her friend, i laughed when i saw her trying to ignore Polly . Ignore her is a big mistake, I had to calm her down a little.

-Wohoo! Earth! oh how I've missed oh dear planet mine- he quickly get down of the ship and started kissing the sand.

-sweet and salty Earth-

-Steven! Do you not know what germs it may have the floor?- I could not avoid but to smile when i saw an alien scolding a child.

-pcho- he spit and take some sand away from his face with his hand.

-Oh come on Peridot, you must be a little happy that we return to Earth.-

-As much as I hate to admit it, I feel that I have become attached to this piece of rock.- said with some annoyed tone

-But we save the Earth, wasn't that great?- Steven said raising arms.

-We're alive ¿right?-

-Hold down, how you saved the world? Was there some kind of invasion or war?- Harley was getting excited.

-ahmmm… there was one a long time- he explained uncomfortably.

-but we the crystal gems stop one.- as he was saying that he regained his confidence.

-Though those silly clods made the whole fight, they would have been helpless without my intellect- Peridot seemed very proud.

-Haha, it sounds as if you are superheroes!-

-Yep, we protect the earth and all that-

-About that, where are these ''gems''?- i asked curiously.

-ahem, they escaped in another emergency capsule. I wonder if they will be fine.- explained worried.

Oh come on, are '' gems '' - said Peridot waving arms-for a little course will be bien.-

If you say I told ..- defeated and discouraged

Well uh, where do you live? your parents must be worried.-

-That is true!, my dad doesn't even know we were captured again! I better call him- as he was saying that, he pulled out his cellphone.

-Um, I don't think there is signal on an uninhabited island. What if- just then we heard along the beach a peculiar sound.

-Ha ha, well done Harley, the uninhabited island has answered us… - I smiled. Yeah. This possibly will not end well.

The sound is heard again, much stronger; It was rough and just walk a few meters we find where it came from. A huge cave on the other side of the beach, which had a very sinister appearance.

Fortunately, as the adult responsible of the group, I knew immediately what action to take to protect the group:

-I suggest we panic-

-Gerak!- said the girls, as they are familiar with my very bad comments, they began to argue with me. Just then, Peridot take Steven and took him away a little and whispered him: Steven, do you think that the Cluster has survived?-

-Peri, it's all right, I don't think it's… - the boy shifted his gaze to the sea and could see something moving.- oh shoot.-

-Why don't you let us do something alone!?- Harley was already a bit irritated.

-Exploring a cave that could have sea monsters or ghosts very angry it doesn't seem like a good idea.- as i was saying, Steven ran toward inside the cave. -Steven! What's going on?-

Then the alien followed him. And then the girls. Argh, children this days. I decided to follow them and continue my complaints. -Sure, everyone just go to the creepy cave.-

The sound got bigger. It sounded like water, and the moisture almost makes me slipped and hit my head. Luckily it did not happen, because if I would have hit it i would have blamed what i saw to the possible concussion. I have seen everything in my travels, things that keep me awake most of the time. I should not even be surprised, but when I saw them at the time, I was scared.

''She'' was acting abruptly and seemed to be in agony. It was very similar in shape to a centaur. Actually she had arms instead of legs and has very large body. His skin color was a light green water. I could not help myself but to look the four eyes, and I hate to see the eyes of the people. At first glance I thought it was just a sea monster, but when i sighted a similar gem like the alien, I understood.

-What kind of gem is this?- Peridot continued whispering to go unnoticed.

It's Malachite.- said Steven serious.

-Mala what?- I asked confused… the ''Storm'' was only just starting.


	2. Chapter 2: Malachite

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for my english before hand :P. Please enjoy it**

CHAPTER 2

Gerak Pov . (Perspective)

It was 5 in the morning, the night was bright, and the ocean was definitely not quiet.

We were inside of a huge cave of an island we did not know anything about. When we reach the end of the place… we found a little surprise. Just as we saw it, we take refuge behind some rocks to avoid being seen.

-Lapis… she protected me from Jasper by fusing with her since they arrived in the Earth.- Steven said with a sad tone .

-So that was what happened to those two?- Peridot was really trying to whisper. -Why didn't you tell me this information before!?-

-Wait- I interrupted. -Are they also gems?- Steven confirmed with his head.

-Then it is not a monster?- Harley did nothing but encourage my fears. Because when the big alien turned around, she knew our presence and reacted hostilely.

-WHO'S THERE!?- She asked sharply. She sounded much bigger than the sound that brought us here in the first place. She move one of his lower legs and shook the entire cave. Unfortunately, the shake left us in sight.

-YOU!- said the giant gem pointing to Steven .

-I ahm- Steven was beginning to babble of fear. It was reasonable, considering how intimidating ''she'' was.

-YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I EXIST! - She yell furious. That's when I began to suspect and alleged his voice echo. If it was a fusion as the kid said then it would be logical to have two voices.

-Lapis… I didn't want that-

-THIS IS YOUR FAULT!- as she saying that she grabbed some nearby rocks. -LEAVE ME ALONE!-

She launched these rocks to us and we had to separate to avoid them. Luckily, I had by my side the smallest of the sisters. Meanwhile, Steven showed to be a real hero when he magically appear a bubble that protected the rest of the rocks.

I already saw her resuming her attack. Before launch an even bigger rock, I had to improvise. Don't be fooled, perhaps I could speak very confident and insane, but I was scared as you couldn't imagine:

-Hey leave me alone, I'm Gerak.-

-UH?- Fuck… it worked. She got distracted. You could see on her face how confused she was. -ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!?-

-Well, if you'd stop trying to kill us I might consider not to- i said as i get up from the ground and giving a quick glance toward others. Fortunately, there was nothing serious except the situation.

-Why should I HEAR HUMAN- argh, these aliens today.

I throw a big laugh and put the best face I could. -You're hearing now aren't you?-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

Polly grabbed my shirt a bit and looked at me worried. Surely she was thinking what the hell I was doing.

The other two blondes were on the other side with Steven wordlessly.

Before she continue yelling, the boy approached her cautiously.

-Lapis… Malachite, I know you're angry, but you must know that there is no need for this… let us help you.-

-DON'T! I'M A MONSTER! NO ONE SHOULD BE NEAR ME! NOBODY! ESPECIALLY YOU! I DON'T NEED HELP!-

-Let's be honest, if you were a monster as you say, we would not have this conversation.- as i was saying this, I thought about the ''fusion'' and how it was toxic.

-AND YOU SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS!- yell tired.

-You're right, but from what i heard from the boy it's enough.- already devised the plan, I decided to risk it. -You know what? We'll let you alone, please let us leave.-

-Gerak- The first time I heard him say my name. Steven was really worried about her friend. He wanted to help but she did not let him.

-But with one condition… -

-WHAT SCHEME ARE YOU PLANNING?- She asked impatiently.

-Relax, have a little confidence in me, it's only a minimum favor you have to do so after that we leave you alone.- explain gently .

-ARGH, JUST SAY IT.- said rolling her four eyes.

-I want you to hear some Music.- I could see much more confusion in the eyes of all. Almost all, I think that the little boy could had an idea of what i was actually trying to do.

-HMMM, ALRIGHT.- hesitated, trying to think of the trap, but did not think of any.

I quickly find my mp3 and headphones in my shorts. Just then Harley approached me and whispered : -Are you sure of what you are doing?-

-Oh Harley, you should already know that I am never sure.- i said as watching our new friends. -Stay close with your sister and far beyond with them toward the exit, and we are gonna leave soon.-

-Careful maybe you finish being her dinner- Polly joked, always trying to cheer me, she really is like me. I smiled and left. In that, Steven approached me a bit shy: -Is there anything I can help?-

-Yes, protect them like you did just now eh champion, and do not be afraid if this one gets out little out of control.-

-Of course- said unsure.

-Now go.- said so he could leave with the rest. And finally, I prepared myself.

I walked to the fusion and delivered the items. With one of the ears would be enough.

-IF THIS PROVES TO BE A-

-I know, I know. You will crush the poor human you have here.- tired, my tone suddenly changed. -That boy really cares about you two… you know right? -

-I DID NOT ASK FOR THAT-

-Never mind, there's always worrying about other people, it is inevitable madam . By the way , you should be head over here I can't go up there.- carefully i check the mp3 trying to find the right song.- Well, put it in your ear. And now one last thing.- Before she had time to talk, I had to take her face close enough to do this. -I'll keep these eyes closed with my hand until the song ends.- I put my hand on two of the four eyes of the alien and played the mp3.

It was the good old Tchaikovsky, never failed me. Neither did when I saw my plan come true. Malachite was very confused. By keeping their eyes half closed and saw her acting checked my theory. Malachite suddenly began to shine brightly, until its light slowly split in two. The gem that was pulled besides my feet later known as the Jasper. While the gem that my hand still kept her eyes and would be Lapis Lazuli. She failed down slowly as if she were out of air and looked at me fiercely: You tricked me!

I raised my shoulders and told her as i smiled: -You mad, friend?- The others come running towards us.

-Gerak That was crazy!-

-Hey easy, i had everything under control.-

-Lapis, are you all right?-

-Steven, I'm fine but- shifted his gaze to the other gem. 'You shouldn't be here , she's dangerous.-

The orange gem was still on the ground, unable to move.

-Let me, I will help her, let's get out of here.- as i said, i took her from the shoulder and headed toward the exit of the cave.


End file.
